AM-SV "Spider" Strike Walker
OUT OF CHARACTER INFORMATION * Intent: '''To create a medium-sized walker for Ancient Eye and Shrouded Republic forces * '''Image Source: '''DeviantArt * '''Canon Link: '''N/A * '''Restricted Missions: '''N/A * '''Primary Source: '''N/A '''PRODUCTION INFORMATION * Manufacturer: Eternal Imperial State Armory * Affiliation: Eternal Empire, Confederacy of Independent Systems; Closed-Market * Model: '''Advanced Multirole Strike Vehicle * '''Modularity: '''No * '''Production: Mass-Produced * Material: Durasteel TECHNICAL SPECIFICATIONS * Classification: Light Strike Walker * Role: Recon/Troop Support * Size: Average * Weight: Average * Minimum Crew: '''1 * '''Optimal Crew: 2 (Pilot and gunner) * Propulsion: Quadrupedal * Speed: Low * Maneuverability: High * Armament: Moderate - 2x Blaster Cannons - 1x Concussion Grenade Launcher * Defenses: Low * Squadron Count: Average * Passenger Capacity: '''0 * '''Cargo Capacity: Average SPECIAL FEATURES * Quadrupedal Design: The AM-SV's quadrupedal design gives it an edge in stability and maneuverability over other walkers of similar size and role, such as the Imperial AT-ST Strengths: * Enhanced Mobility: The AM-SV's quadrupedal design and leg configuration give it increased agility and the ability to navigate difficult terrain that would be inaccessible for most walkers, including almost vertical cliffs or walls * Advanced Sensors: Designed to perform reconnaissance missions, the Spider is equipped with advanced sensors which give it improved fire control and target detection capability Weaknesses: * Slow: Compared to other, similar walkers such as the AT-ST, the AM-SV is much slower, due to its configuration, sacrificing speed for stability and maneuverability * Vulnerable Joints: Featuring a jointed design similar to the AM-AT "Centipede", the AM-SV's joints are a vulnerable spot which can be targeted by enemy weapons, to inflict potentially fatal damage * Light Armor: The AM-SV's armor is light, as dictated by the weight restrictions imposed by its leg configuration, thus rendering it incapable of withstanding sustained enemy fire DESCRIPTION Designed to fulfill the need for a light walker performing in the role of reconnaissance and assault vehicle, the AM-SV "Spider" is a derivative and evolution of its much larger cousin, the AM-AT "Centipede" Siege Walker. Intended to fill the same niche that the AT-ST fills for the Galactic Empire, the AM-SV sacrifices speed in exchange for greatly increased maneuverability. Similarly to Republic walkers from the Clone Wars era, the Spider is able to scale walls and cliffs, due to its jointed body and sophisticated leg design, which also allows it to tilt its body in order to maintain stability on sloped terrain. Its armament consists of two blaster cannons and a single concussion grenade launcher, intended to engage enemy infantry or other light vehicles and as such, it performs poorly against tanks and heavier vehicles. Equipped with a sophisticated sensor array, the Spider can detect targets at increased ranges, giving it a very good battlefield awareness that can be used in order to plan and execute sophisticated maneuvers. Able to swiftly turn almost on a dime, the AM-SV nonetheless suffers from a number of vulnerabilities inherent in its design. The long, complicated legs and jointed body are vulnerable to enemy weapons fire, which can cripple, or even destroy the walker, if the various joints are struck by heavy blasters, or portable rocket launchers. Additionally, due to weight restrictions, it is lightly armored and vulnerable to sustained enemy fire. https://www.starwarsrp.net/threads/am-sv-spider-strike-walker.107457/ Category:Vehicles